Antono III
Antono III was King of Chateou from 1383 to 1402, following the death of his father, Martiman IV . Youth Born Antono Forviletta du’Mielè on 18 Dueximas 1356, at the Mans Roitaux du’Mielè, he was the first son of Martiman IV, and the only child born of his father’s marriage to Hettica Marvaroux du’Mielè . He was the half-brother of Aristaizèr, Requas, and Marya Forviletta du’Straìa. The children born of King Martiman IV’s marriage to Annent du’Beuge began to resent Antono, detesting and isolating him. In his early teens, Antono took up boar-hunting with his father, displaying fantastic skills as a bowman and, by the age of sixteen, had won the national tourney in archery. Antono, like his father, also began to take an interest in mathematics and engineering. He was made Duke of Chaùser in 1370. Duke of Chaùser On 25 Résiliau 1370, after the death of his uncle, Mais Forviletta du’Trìna, Antono was granted dukedom of Chaùser. As duke of the Estusian duchy, Antono formally headed Da Enregimen Estus, though he largely entrusted the duty to his colonel. Antono resided in the capital of the dutchy, Sournaux, for twelve years, before returning to Mielè when his father’s health began to decline. King of Chateou Following the death of Martiman IV, Antono succeeded his father and was crowned king of Chateou on 3 Seol 1383, at the Mans Roitaux du’Mielè. In 1384, Antono arranged to wed Cydella Hásfoux du’Chaùser, a Suçian, on 25 Moitié, with whom he would father three sons, Vallinaus, Edmond, and Caderousse, and a daughter, Marçalla. Caderousse and Marçalla would later die of influenza. In 1387, Antono signed the Second Edict of Da Enregimen Nortinè, reinforcing the enregimen his father had previously created by ordering the construction of Teur du’Levet-Gaarde. He began pursuing his interest in engineering, establishing Da Geldè Roitaux du’Ençener aut Martimateoux (The Royal Guild of Engineering and Mathematics) in Mielè, for whom he built Da Mans du da Geldè Roitaux du’Ençener aut Martimateoux (Commonly shortened to Da Mans Geldè). From 1392 to 1396, Antono participated in a series of skirmishes along the Chatean-Lurosian, in which he trialled both offensive and defensive technologies produced by Da Geldè, including massive counterweight trebuchets and a corps of ballistae. In 1396, however, he was injured by a malfunctioning trebuchet and had to return to the capital. In 1399, Aristaizèr and Requas, Antono’s half brothers, were assassinated on their way to the capital to celebrate the centennial. Succession of the throne then fell upon Vallinaus, Antono’s oldest son. It is presumed that Antono ordered the assassination, still holding a grudge over his half-brothers from his childhood. During his lifetime, however, he was never accused of the crime. Death On 4 Résiliau 1402, Antono began experiencing stomach pains and intensive fever. He retreated to and, purportedly, did not again leave his bed chambers. Three days later he succumbed to the fever. On his deathbed, Antono officially named Vallinaus, his son, as heir to the throne. Burial Antono was interred inside the Letçurn Gràn du’Mielè. He was outlived by his wife, Cydella Though upon her death in 1411, she was laid to rest beside him.